Magic Dance
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Prom and dateless, embarrassing. Refinding your arch nemesis and not realizing it until you are in his grasp… well, you might as well have committed suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of W.I.T.C.H. In fact I don't know who the creators are, but I know that I didn't create it.

**Authors Note:** I have missed many W.I.T.C.H. episodes so please pardon the liberties I've taken. I think that this is my third W.I.T.C.H. fic ever, but people seemed to like the first two so I'm going to write another. This one takes place in the girls' senior year of High School and like my last fics it is much more of a Phobos/Will fic than anything else.

**Summary: **Prom and dateless, embarrassing. Re-finding your arch nemesis and not realizing it until you are in his grasp… well, you might as well have committed suicide.

**Magic Dance**

High School hadn't been all bad, it just happened to come to a spiraling downward end and exploded upon reaching contact with flat bottom. Will stared at herself in the mirror, wondering why she had wasted so much of Hay-Lyn's time in having her design for her a prom dress, when she didn't end up having a date. However, she could have had a date if she'd devoted more of her time to socializing during High school instead of doing extracurricular activities with the gang, doing homework and other mindless things.

But the truth was that it had never crossed Will's mind that she and Matt might not work out. They were doing just fine, until his incessant flirting became a problem. The relationship was impossible to tolerate. He was one of the most liked boys in their High School, while her status was more as one-of-the-guys type and that was only if she were ever noticed at all.

However, Will, couldn't carry all the blame on her shoulders. After all, Matt was not the jealous type. If he were, she was sure that he would understand her. The fact that he couldn't only made matters worse. But in Will's opinion, they ended amicably and their relationship was still quite civil, despite how it felt like she were dying inside whenever she saw him with someone else. Time had allowed the tear into her heart to at least, scab, thus far. She still wasn't completely recovered.

Apparently, though, a year wasn't long enough for her to completely recover and throw herself back onto the market. Loath as she was to admit it, she should have headed Cornelia's advice about accepting just any guy who offered to take her to prom. As a result of ignoring Cornelia as she usually liked to do, she stood before a mirror, her stomach churning and absolutely dreading the fact that at any moment the doorbell would ring, signifying that Irma had arrived to take her to dateless-prom-HELL.

Not a moment after the thought escaped her mind she heard the dreaded sound of her mother opening the door. It wasn't long afterward that the door opened and Irma stood in her bedroom. "You look great!" Irma clamored as she looked at Will. The burgundy dress that Hay-Lyn had designed for her suited her well. It complemented her skin and hair, which she'd been growing out for the past several months. Now it proudly reached several inches past her shoulders and was curled at the tips.

"Do you think that I should put clips in my hair?" Will asked, she'd been debating about it for the past hour. She still needed to put on her heels, but she was in no hurry to do so. She's always been a disaster in heels and she wasn't dying to fall on her face anytime soon.

"No, you're going for the temptress-too-good-to-have-a-date look. You don't want the aren't-I-a-cute-little-girl-you-should-pat-on-the-head look," Irma said as she looked of over Will's dress. She'd been there with Will and Hay-Lyn when it was being designed. Thanks to Irma, the dress was made of a silk and clung to her thin body and seemed to make her look taller than she was. Not only that but the silk was so fine that it was like she was wearing nothing, and the dress had an open back that went down to the small of her back and a slit on the right side that went all the way up to mid thigh.

Will turned back to look at herself in the mirror and blushed. She'd never felt so naked before, not even when she took a shower! Oh, well actually, there was that one time with Matt when their hormones had gone wild after a near death experience… Will shook her head, trying to stop the blush. "Should I take the heart?" Will asked. She'd been debating about it all night. There was no real point to it, danger had abated a while ago. While she and the girls were still the guardians of the veil and did close all the portals that happened to open up, they really didn't do much with it.

"I think it will be fine here, but we should get going! We're going to be late! We still have to pick up Cornelia and Caleb," Irma said. Will nodded and hurriedly put on her shoes. The whole gang, which now happened to include Matt as well, was sharing a very large limo that looked like it could eat up an entire street. Then again, she guessed that there would hardly be much room to move as there were 11 of them going; all the girls and their dates, and Matt and his.

"Did you already pick up Matt and Celest?" Will asked, Celest was the girl Matt had asked to prom. Will had known her since the moment that they started senior year, they had gym together. She was a very nice person, very sweet and pretty. When Matt had asked Celest to Prom it had come to a harsh blow to Will, whom had found out about it through Celest. Celest has asked her if it would be all right for her to go with Matt, before she ever said yes to him.

"Yeah," Irma responded monosyllabically. She wouldn't say anything further about it. She didn't particularly like Matt anymore, she thought that he'd hurt Will irreparably or something and did not forgive him for it. Of course she was polite to him, but she didn't get along with him like the other girls still did. Cornelia tried to dislike him too, but Will guessed that she was just doing it because of Caleb. Will always had the feeling that Cornelia did not like very much the way that she and Caleb got along, though, she never said anything about it or let it show.

"Okay, let's go," Will sighed at long last, standing up and walking over to Irma. As they made their way, Will couldn't help but look back at her room, in which lay the Heart of Candracar.

---

"All the girls hate me," Will said as she sat down at the table with Caleb after a dance with one of her old friends. Cornelia had gone off to the washroom. From the moment they walked in she had been gushing about what a good job they had done in the hall of the hotel that was hosting their prom.

Their prom theme, as they'd picked it, was Gypsy Carnival Nights. In accordance the hall was decorated in elegant, yet bright colors. There were acrobats hanging from the ceiling and jesters for waiters. There were belly dancers and fire breathers for entertainment and fortune telling at the bar, which was serving only non-alcoholic beverages. The hall itself, was lit by candles and fires, no electric lights at all. Of course, all the light was suspended high in the air to keep someone from burning them all down. Because the hall was large, it made the room slightly dim, but that was all right. Everyone loved it.

"They're just jealous, you're robbing their dates' attention," Caleb responded. Will nodded at this and slouched unhappily. She'd noted in the limo that the boys had all been surprised by her, particularly Caleb and Matt. Of course, Caleb had become more of an older brother to her and his astonishment was that of a brother-type. Matt's astonishment was jealous, almost. A fact that did not escape Celest, whom was now not speaking to Will and giving her dirty looks; Will did not understand it, she thought that she and Will had been friends.

"That's great … well at least I haven't been sitting the entire night," Will said. Guys daring enough had asked her to dance with them. Some of them asked their dates if it were all right, while others simply ditched their dates or had come with a friend. "Only one more hour," she breathed out. Prom would be ending promptly at midnight, everyone would be leaving to after prom parties or to rent a room at a hotel or something.

"Have you been having fun Will?" Caleb asked, sounding concerned for her. Will turned to look at her friend and smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't have come if it weren't for all of you guys," Will smiled. Caleb nodded and stood up, walking towards Cornelia, who was motioning for him to join her on the floor. Will looked around for a moment, before turning to look forward and jumped in fright when she spotted someone in front of her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Would you care to dance?" he asked, bowing down so that his eyes were eyelevel with her and extending his hand to her. Will nodded stupidly, caught off guard by his amazingly handsome face. She stood up and wasn't surprised to see that he was very tall and thin. He was wearing an all black tuxedo, with a long-sleeved black shirt beneath and a burgundy tie.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you around," Will said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led the way towards the dance floor. His hand was very lightly resting on her skin, that she could hardly feel his hand.

"I don't go to your school. I was invited by a dateless relative," he responded, not unkindly, while smiling down at her. Will smiled in turn as they came to a stop before each other, amidst a throng of slow dancers. All the slow dances were reserved for the end, meaning that this one and the next few were going to be very slow. "I'm afraid she ditched me for an old friend."

"I'm sorry," Will said as she looked up into his eyes, which looked hazel. He rest his hands lightly at her waist, while Will placed her hands on his shoulders. He smiled at her, thinking how he'd never heard her say those words, at least not to him. He didn't even think he ever would hear those words.

"It's fine. I've been waiting to be able to ask you for a dance for quite sometime," he responded, Will blushed lightly at this and looked away form his eyes.

"How have you enjoyed the dance?" she asked, looking up at him. He was staring down at her with such intensity, not daring to pull his gaze away. He laughed, his voice ringing nicely near her ears.

"It's certainly been an… experience," he replied vaguely. Will stared up into his eyes and smiled at him. There was something almost familiar about his gentle smile, but it was nothing like anything she had ever seen. In fact everything about him, his eyes, his pale skin, his mouth, his blonde hair, the sound of his voice, his build, it all seemed vaguely familiar and yet she had never met someone so handsome and gentle before. "How are you enjoying your prom?"

"Mostly, it's been a horror," she replied. The gorgeous guy she was dancing, whom by the small goatee of blond hair on his face told her that he was older that he cocked his head slightly and looked curiously upon her. His eyes suddenly reflected the light and she felt her cheeks become tinted at the pleasure of the sight. "I'm dateless, I broke up with my boyfriend a year ago…well we broke up with each other… anyway I forgot about Prom and by the time I realized it there was nothing I could do about the dateless-ness."

"Not over him?" Will felt embarrassed and downcast her gaze. It wasn't that she wasn't over him, well, she did still love Matt but that did _not_ mean she wasn't _over him_. "I don't think he's too over you either," he stated regally. Will turned a questioning look at the stranger, however, he spun them so that her eyes immediately caught Matts.

He was slow dancing Celest, her back facing will. However, Matt was glaring over at her and her partner over Celest's shoulders. Will furrowed her brow as she looked at the stranger. "How did you know-"

"That he's your ex? I think his glaring makes it quite obvious, my dear," he replied. Will in took breath rather sharply as she felt him pull her closer to him, so that her body was lightly pressed against his, whereas before they hardly been touching. She stared into his hazel eyes, losing track of anything else. The music made her almost dizzy in her giddiness and as the small fog that had taken over the dance floor thickened, she felt like she was dancing in the clouds. "You are beautiful, the dress suits you well."

Will shivered in pleasure, feeling his breath on her skin. He had a very pleasant smell to his breath, very sweet. It smelled of pomegranates, strangely enough and made her mouth water. Will opened her mouth and shut it, before finding any words at all to say. "My friend Hay-Lynn designed it," she said when she'd resolved to say it.

"Who knew she could ever do something so pleasing," he murmured, causing Will's hormones to rage. She guessed that the provocative dress and the way it brushed against her skin; combined with the hot guy were the cause for the sudden naughty thoughts that ran through her head. Will smile and stared down at his chest. "I suppose it helps to have a great model."

Blushing lightly she shook her head, but could not break away from his intense gaze. "I'm not very good looking," Will said bashfully.

"You stole my heart," he said. Will furrowed her brow, the way he said heart was so very familiar. She blinked a couple of times while looking at his face. Slowly she pulled away from him, goose bumps rising over her skin and her stomach suddenly churning as if it was remembering something her brain hadn't yet.

Will looked around and felt panic rising all over her, wondering where the gym had disappeared to and where all the light and fog had come from. "Hey, what's going on here?" Will asked, her voice shaking.

"Well if I can't be prince I should at least be your Prince charming, I think I'd rather prefer that," the man replied. Will placed a hand over her mouth, something in her brain finally clicking.

"Phobos?" she asked, slightly terrified.

"You impress me, I thought I'd have more time to charm you before you caught on," he replied, not at all sounding impressed but remorseful instead. Suddenly the world seemed to fade and turn black, her last coherent thought, wondering how she could have been so stupid.

**TBC…**

**A/N: **I hadn't expected this to happen, I was hoping it would be a one-shot. Oh well, please Review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Sorry for taking so long to update, I have alot of other fics to write at the moment. However, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

**Magic Dance**

When Will came to she found that she was sitting up in a very was room. She'd been laid to rest and a very old couch with velvety red cushions and wooden arm rests. She wondered for a moment if she was just dreaming, and that it was all just a nightmare. After all, there was simply no way that Phobos could have been at her prom. After all, what would he be doing in the human world? He couldn't have escaped his cell again, and if he had, Elyon would have warned them, wouldn't she?

Looking around the vast stone room, with the heavy carpeting and spotting Prince Phobos as he truly was she realized that this was no dream and that he'd used magic to get them there. She sat up, but didn't make a move to get off the couch as she looked over at him, trying to think of a way to get out of this. She figured that as she didn't have any powers, not any that could compare to Phobos' at the moment and seeing as how he wasn't attacking, she figured her best option at the moment was to remain calm and play his game until she knew what he wanted or a way tog get out of this.

"How did you escape?" Will asked as she looked over at him. She realized that there were a million other questions that were more pressing, like where was she, what he wanted with her ant etcetera, but this was the first that slipped form her mouth and though that would be the one he'd be more likely to answer.

"Aren't humans allowed off for good behavior?" he asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, one leg resting on the stone wall behind him. H was no longer wearing a tux but long black robes. His hair was once more in that hairstyle she so recognized and reached all the way

"Elyon let you off for good behavior?" Will said doubtfully. Phobos cracked a small smile.

"She's bound most of my powers, I'm only allowed to do good with them and I'm to live in the human world, like a human," he said though he didn't sound very happy about it. Will almost felt sorry for the bratty vain prince standing before her, she couldn't imagine what it must feel like for him to be unable to set foot in his own world. However, she didn't feel to sorry about him as he has kidnapped her.

"How does kidnapping someone count as using your powers for good?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Because I have no intention in hurting you and even if I wanted to my powers would fail me. Besides, it really isn't kidnapping as Elyon can track me down whenever she wants to," Phobos said a little bitterly.

"Then what do you want with me?" Will asked as she looked over at him with a furrowed brow. If Phobos couldn't do anything to her, why would he take her away? If his powers were bound so that he could only do good with them, then even if he could use her for ransom, Elyon would easily defeat him with her powers.

"I've been locked away for many years, I've had a lot of time to think," he stated. Will looked over at him and grimaced, this reminded her so of any time he was about to go into one of his evil monologues. He sure did like to hear himself speak. "When of my earliest plans, after draining Elyon of her powers and taking over all the worlds, to demonstrate my powers I was going to force the, back then, nameless leader of the Guardians to be my Queen."

Will glared at him and looked at him in disgust. "It was only a demonstration of power, but time passed and I'm sure that beneath all my scheming to take over the world and your need to defeat me, you never once noticed that I took great notice of you. You even became an… obsession and you proved to be just what I wanted when you cheated to beat a girl at a silly swimming race. While in my imprisonment, I only wanted all the more to make my plans come to fruition, but my reasons had changed. It wasn't so much a desire to have the whole world kneeling at my feet anymore, but to have you at my side."

"Excuse me?" Will asked as she looked at him. Phobos rolled his eyes in exasperation. Will stared at the prince before her and stared at him in confusion. World domination had only become only a means to an end for him? What was he playing at?

"Didn't you ever wonder why I would want to separate you from Matt by making you jealous when you had to protect me from Nerissa?" Phobos asked in mild exasperation as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Will raised a brow as she looked at him, forcing her face to look at him angrily, though really she just felt very confused. However, she didn't really want him to know that.

"What other motives would you need to have other than trying to make everyone else's lives miserable to entertain your own?" she asked scathingly as she glared at him. A smirk came over his handsome face.

"Well, I cannot reasonably deny that it didn't bring joy to my life and that at the time it was really the only reason that I did it. However I have to be completely honest and say that, while trying to destroy your relationship with Matt, I was forced to let go of my denial and admit that I was in love with you when we kissed," Phobos said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Will stood up and baled her hands into fist. "I never kissed you!" she shouted as she looked over at him. Phobos was brought out of his memory and forced to look over at her. He smiled at her anger; she was always so cute when she was angry. Oh how he enjoyed to make her angry… even jealous she looked cute.

"I'm a bit disappointed. Did you not feel the difference between a kiss from me and a kiss from Matt?" Phobos asked.

"_Hey Will," Will looked up and smiled as she spotted Matt waiting outside the locker room for her. Her race was going to begin in about half an hour. She looked up ad him and could see that he looked slightly more serious then his usually and his eyes were sparkling strangely as she walked over to him. He'd never looked at her like that, but she paid it no mind. Lately, all the guys were acting strangely; she guessed it wad because Phobos was around._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at him and came to a stop before him. _

"_I wanted to wish you luck before your big race," he said, before tugging on her and pulling her close to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her. Usually Matt's kisses were either very chaste or immensely passionate and rushed. However, this kiss was completely different._

_It was like he was kissing her for the first time all over again, slowly moving his mouth against hers and enjoying the feel of her lips, committing them to memory before he explored her mouth with his tongue. He lightly, with the tip of his tongue, ran over hers and explored the cabins of her mouth, causing her to moan. He was being very careful, slow and sensuous. She hardly felt his hands at her waist. _

_Will felt her heart fluttering wildly at this new kiss, enjoying every moment of it and never wanting it to end. It was completely different and soon once more involved into something much more passionate and longing then Matt had ever shown before. His hands grasped her and pulled her tightly to him as if he was scared of losing her. With one of his arms encircling her waist, the other reached up and caressed her face and got entangles in her hair, making sure she didn't break the kiss. _

_However, that never crossed Will's mind. In fact, no thoughts were crossing Will's mind at the moment. Everything felt as though it were falling away and there was nothing. Her body started to ache with the fire he passed through her with only one kiss and desire took a hold of her like it never had before. She wondered for a moment, why he had never kissed her like this before and what had come over him. But she wasn't about to complain._

"_It's time for your race," a very angry voice penetrated her thoughts. Will pulled away and glared over at Phobos, did he have to ruin all her happy moments. Will ignored him and turned back to Matt. "I'll see you after the race," she said with a smile, her cheeks flushed form the excitement she felt before disappearing into the locker room. _

Will looked over at Phobos, her face filling with horror. She'd kissed _Phobos_? She'd kissed him and _liked_ it? She shivered at this and glared over at him, how could he? "How could you abuse me like that? I didn't know you weren't Matt," she yelled at him, though didn't know why she was asking him. This was _Phobos_ she was talking to.

"People do crazy things when they are in love," he said as he stared at her. Will felt her mouth drop; however, her anger and indignation only kept mounting.

"_Love? _Is that what you call the way you treated me afterwards?" Will asked, remembering how cold _Matt_ had acted after the race. He scuffed at this.

"Pardon me for turning my despair into anger," he said, rolling his eyes. Will's anger slipped away.

"Despair?" Will asked. Phobos turned to look at her, his eyes were softened with an emotion she had never seen there before.

"Just as surely as you are disgusted with the realization now, I was then. Falling in love with my mortal enemy? But the disgust didn't last very long, and was quickly replaced with despair that you would never have me. It is the reason that I wanted to take over the world and was more determined than before, convincing myself it was the only way to have you at my side," he said as he looked over at her. "But I'm willing now, to do anything in my power for you to love me. I will do anything that you ask of me and I will fight for your love and prove myself to you, just to have you."

"I don't believe you," Will said as she glared over at him.

"I don't doubt that, but I assure you it's true. And I will make you believe it," he said, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Then let me go," she said as she looked at him.

"I will give you everything you want," he said, bowing to her. Will's eyes grew wide at this humble act. Phobos bow? Had love really conquered the Prince's heart and changed him? Will looked around as everything around her started to fall away and Phobo's appearance returned to what it had been previously.

Soon, Will found herself standing in the middle of the dance floor again, standing before the glamoured Phobos. He rose from the bow and took her hands in his, staring deep into her eyes and place a kiss on her hands. "This isn't the last you will hear of me, but I will never hurt you and will do everything to protect you."

Once more placing another kiss on her hand, he turned and walked away, leaving her standing on the dance floor, looking around. It wad like no time at all had passed and she once more found herself standing in her senior prom, feeling very confused about what had just happened.

**TBC…**


End file.
